


【友星】糖上癮

by kuratan_1582



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: R18
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung & Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 7





	【友星】糖上癮

鄭友榮覺得朴星和似乎是上癮了。

儘管鄭友榮正是瞄準了朴星和的嗜甜而準備那個東西，但此舉彷彿觸動了朴星和的某種開關，他日漸變得貪得無饜。

「哥，最近是不是做得太多了？」鄭友榮看著埋在他腿間的朴星和。  
「怎麼了嗎？」朴星和吐出口中的東西，表情有點不滿。「當初可是你要我做的。」  
「我、我知道啦……啊！」朴星和突然將鄭友榮的陰莖全部含進嘴裡，敏感的龜頭被塞進狹窄的舌根與喉嚨交界處；朴星和故意使力吸吮，讓鄭友榮舒服得只能喘氣，他下意識扯住朴星和的頭髮，想讓他鬆口。  
聽到鄭友榮爽得唉唉叫，朴星和甚是滿意，他稍微將陰莖吐出來一點，不斷來回舔弄冠狀溝，甜膩的草莓味道被帶進舌面，朴星和伸長舌頭，把沾在上頭的潤滑液舔得乾乾淨淨。

「哥，要射了……。」不斷被刺激敏感點的鄭友榮喘著說，他拍拍朴星和鼓脹的臉頰，要他鬆口。  
「我還想吃。」朴星和皺眉，拿起一旁的罐子，往眼前的陰莖上擠上淡粉色的潤滑液；為了口交而製作的水果味道潤滑液，不必擔心糖份攝取過量，還能給一天到晚爬到自己頭上的鄭友榮一點教訓，何樂不為？  
「哥——唔！」朴星和再次意猶未盡地舔食硬熱的陰莖，平常拘謹又容易害羞的哥哥如飢似渴地吞吐自己的陰莖的畫面和快感讓鄭友榮興奮得不行，但又感到惱怒，他忿恨地說。「下次哥就算求饒，我也會幹哭你的。」

朴星和的耳朵紅了起來，但他不服輸，開始由側面舔起，讓肉柱蹭到自己臉上。平常朴星和最討厭鄭友榮要他這麼做，因為不想弄髒臉。但現在的他一心只想把鄭友榮榨出精液來。  
沒過多久，鄭友榮的呼吸急促起來，朴星和的臉被自己的陰莖磨蹭著的樣子太過淫靡，他已經顧不得生氣，拉起朴星和的頭髮，一股腦射在朴星和臉上。

「啊！」噴射而出的精液沾在頭髮和臉頰上，朴星和毫不掩飾嫌惡的表情，卻被鄭友榮壓著後腦勺，半軟的陰莖在唇邊摩擦，他抬起眼看見的笑容十分得逞。

「哥的嘴唇真的很漂亮啊？好像是幫我舔了太多才變這麼鮮紅的樣子。」  
「才不是。」  
「朴星和，想欺負我的話還是下次吧。」  
「下一次你就知道了。」


End file.
